


We Pick Each Other's Clothes Challenge!

by Spectre_sound



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, but not a whole bunch in the begining, dealor is in this, im so sorry for most of this, picking each other's clothes challenge, thrifting, you'll see them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_sound/pseuds/Spectre_sound
Summary: The boys have their own youtube channel together, called EeeohProductions. They post challenge videos and have a pretty big following. This is their newest video.





	We Pick Each Other's Clothes Challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry for all of this. This story is going to be three parts and if its well received I'll make it a series. If you see any errors please tell me, this is my first fic!

“Hello, all you beautiful people!” Freddie starts as the camera begins to roll, backing up and sitting on the bench in front of his vanity, also being occupied by his three best friends and co-owners of the youtube channel EeeohProductions. Roger was sitting on Johns lap so there was enough room for the four of them and Brian was so pushed to the side that he could barely be considered sitting on the bench. It wasn't ideal but this was how they’d started their videos when they were broke college kids, living together out of necessity and just barely able to pay their bills and it was pretty much tradition for them now. “We’re back! We’re sorry for being away so long-”  
“A week” Roger interrupted only to be flicked in the back of his head by John  
“Roger managed to pull an ass muscle and get a minor concussion and contrary to popular belief we do actually care about him and we decided it best to give him a little break to let him rest and get a little beauty sleep for once because god knows he needs it” ‘the band’ as they liked to call themselves let out a snicker and Roger pouted.  
“I am prettier than you will ever be and you're just jealous” Roger retorted, pointing an accusatory finger in Freddie’s direction and John grabbed the blond’s wrist, pulling his arm down, with not too much difficulty because as much as Roger tried, his arms were noodles, causing him to pout more, this time in John’s direction, but being the blond’s boyfriend, he was used to it.  
“Instead of worrying who’s the idiot with no self-preservation skills and whos the pretty one, why don't we get on with the video,” John prompted.  
Freddie ignored Roger’s hiss of boring and looked at the camera again “Since you all loved the last video where we all did each other’s makeup we decided to indulge you again because we love you and today we’ll be buying each other outfits! One catch though, Brian, being the dear he is, set us all up with dates tonight and we will have to wear whatever we get chosen for us to said date.”

===============================

The camera cuts and you see the boys, minus Brian who is holding the camera, in the kitchen. “Alright, let's draw the names of our victims!” Freddie says, too enthusiastically to have just said a sentence including the word victim. John holds out a bowl with four folded slips of paper in it, the penis Freddie had painted in the bowl a couple of weeks earlier just barely visible.  
Roger grabbed one first, unfolding the slip of paper and cheering “Brian!” he yelled, causing said man to huff behind the camera. He’d be lucky if Roger actually put him in any clothes at all, knowing the blond.  
Next was Brian who handed off the camera to Roger before pulling a paper from the bowl. Opening it he read the name aloud and showed it to the camera. “John,” he said and John perked up noticeably, happy he’d gotten the only one who would actually put him in clothes he’d enjoy and look good in.  
Then was John who pulled Freddie, glancing over the man appreciatively, and finally Freddie who of course picked Roger, staring at the blond with a mischievous look in his eyes that made Roger shiver.  
“Right boys, let's go!” Freddie says and Brian grabbed the bag he’d prepared earlier, cameras for each of them to document their escapades, their wallets and phones, and some snacks for when Roger inevitably got hungry.  
Roger tossed the camera to Brian and threw the door open, first to the car seeing as he’d had his pink converse on from the very beginning because ‘they go with my outfit, Brian, I'm not even leaving that much dirt on the floor’’ followed by Freddie in his Adidas sneakers and John in his platform boots that Roger kept insisting had gone out of style in 2008 before Brian walked out the door after them after making sure the camera so carelessly tossed by Roger was alright.  
“Shotgun!” Roger yelled, already at the passenger's side door. They all knew how much he would've liked to drive but after he had crashed the car while trying hit a whistle note in a Mariah Carey song on the radio, he was banned from the driver's seat. John usually drove them places and today wasn't any different as he unlocked the car and the four of them climbed in, buckling their seat belts. Brian passed the camera up to Roger as it was his job in passengers seat to film their drive.  
“Alright darlings, because our favorite gremlin hurt himself this month our allowance is a little lower and we’re going to be trying our hand at thrifting today too, at Goodwill because medical bills cost quite a bit more than you'd think in America.”  
“This is bullying!” Roger protested from behind the camera causing Brian and Freddie to snicker and John to barely hold back a smile and when Roger turned to his boyfriend for support he cried out “John! Even my own boyfriend hates me, why do I even keep any of you losers around.”  
“Because we helped make you famous” Brian offers  
“That's right, because you he- that's not why I keep you around!” Roger yelled indignantly, causing the whole car to burst out in laughter.  
They arrived at Goodwill without many more shenanigans and relatively unharmed hopping out of the car. Brian handed each of them a camera from their bag and each of them got $40 to spend on clothes for their friend. They all turned their camera on and agreed to a time of 20 minutes of shopping before running into the store.


End file.
